La cicatriz
by Daimon Drey
Summary: Cada marca en el cuerpo es una historia, pero una cicatriz es un momento que jamás se podrá olvidar.


Hola, vuelvo para hacerle entrega de esta nueva historia, parece que sigo obsesionada con esta parejita, no es que tenga algo contra Sawyer, me parece una buena incorporación al elenco, pero pues, ya saben...algunas gustos no se puede explicar.

Me da gusto que mis historias anteriores hayan tenido aceptación y comentarios, aunque no haya podido responder muchos créame ya sea por tiempo o por falta de palabras me tomo mi tiempo y agradezco cada uno. Es probable que este sea el ultimo fanfic que escriba, la vida muchas veces no deja mucho margen para dejarte hacer lo que te gusta, el sistema es así, en fin. Si ustedes tienen un sueño nunca dejen se seguirlo, nunca permitan que se vaya al baúl de los objetos y metas olvidados, no dejen que les digan que están locos ni mucho menos crean eso ustedes mismos, hay muchas personas allá fuera que caminan sin ninguna meta en la vida, por lo que al escuchar las palabras de un soñador les parece algo fuera de esta realidad y su primera reacción es bajarlo a su mismo nivel terrenal. Digo esto porque hoy por hoy me rehúso a darme por vencida, la vida es trágica e injusta, pero también es barro que puedes moldear a tu antojo, no es fácil, pero cuando lo consigues te puedes ganar tantas alegrías y momentos felices, recuerden que la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad no viene en una caja de regalo, esa se encuentra al llegar a la cima.

En fin, ya me puse muy cursi XD...pero a veces en necesario soltar palabras con sentimiento y sentido para contrarrestar un poco tanta frivolidad y superficialidad que domina las generaciones de ahora.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por permitirme por un momento creerme una escritora, saludos a todos y sigan adelante. n,n

 **La cicatriz**

Débiles rayos de luz se colaban por el cristal de la ventana al interior del recinto, anunciando tímidamente que el astro rey se sobreponía ante la luna una vez más, despacio se aleja la ensoñación de sí dejando su mente vagar libre, su vista se detiene admirar las tonalidades azul y amarillo del amanecer que se filtran por un resquicio de la ventana siendo cubierta en su mayoría por las telas de las cortinas.

Su mirada pronto reparo en unas montañas de piel justo a su lado, una mano en total libertad de cualquier dominio de su conciencia la sorprendió arrastrándose con la suavidad de una pluma, poco después reconoció como suyos aquellos dedos que casi con reverencia delineaban aquellas colinas suaves. Pronto su vista se llenó de una cascada dorada, por la cual tenía una adicción que consistía en sumergirse y llenarse de ese aroma único que ninguna flor silvestre podría jamás igualar.

Sus dedos continuaron por aquel delicado sendero hasta que un tacto diferente detuvo su andar, su mente sabía de qué se trataba, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo se negaba a reconocer esa parte, tal vez porque ella misma no quería recordarlo. Su mirada descubrió una mañana más ese recuerdo permanente en el hombro de la mujer aún dormida mostrándole la espalda, dejando ver de pleno esa cicatriz, la única en aquel majestuoso cuerpo.

Era una línea delgada que abarcaba entre el hombro y el arco de la columna, su atención quedo ahí, observando sin más aquel recuerdo tangible, sus dedos recorrieron aquella línea casi sin tocar, sintiendo el peso en el alma de la culpa, sabiendo que debió haber estado ahí para evitarlo todo, y aun así sabiendo no había manera de cambiar el pasado y que una vez más tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de instalar en su mente el pensamiento de que nada importaba más, solo aquella mujer que aún estaba junto a ella.

La fémina a su lado aun dormida se removió quedando su cuerpo boca arriba, la tenue sabana que cubría aquellas montañas ya exploradas se deslizo quedando expuesto casi por completo el pecho, esta vez la vista no reparo en nada más que otra línea delgada, por debajo de la clavícula, era el reflejo de la línea en la espalda. Un magnetismo la hizo llevar su mirada caoba al encuentro de una adormecida turquesa, que la recibió con una sonrisa que se le antojo que iluminaba más que la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Buenos días-

-…muy buenos- Respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa sincera pero contenida, una combinación así no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, momentos antes había despertado encontrándose con la morena admirando detenidamente su cicatriz, no necesito sopesarlo más, ahí estaba toda la explicación necesaria.

-Vamos, hoy tenemos un largo día- La rubia se levantó de un enérgico brinco con marcha a comenzar el día.

La castaña se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Kara... ¿qué fecha es hoy?- Pregunto con un tono de voz serio.

La alienígena con ropa en mano se giró para responder.

-4 de octubre, ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, algo del trabajo…hoy yo preparare el desayuno-

-Bueno, me iré bañando- Grito la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

...

La agente observaba a su compañera perderse en los pasillos entre tanto su mente se disipaba a otro lugar, en un antaño tiempo.

Unas grandes puertas de vidrio son empujadas con ello la figura de una joven y enérgica agente entra al lugar, con el porte inconfundible de un líder con destellos de una sensual feminidad.

-¿Que tenemos?- Formula con voz de mando.

-Agende Danvers…tres unidades que se movilizaban hacia esta base solo dos han podido llegar, de improvisto se ha perdido la señal de la tercera unidad- Informa un agente informático sentado frente una gran computadora.

-¿Cuál es el número de la unidad perdida?- Se hace eco la gruesa voz mientras un fornido hombre se abre paso hasta ubicarse a lado de la agente.

-M4510 señora- Respondió solicito el agente.

-¿Me vas a decir que traían esas unidades, J'onn?- Se giró para enfrentar al marciano que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, como así dudando entrar.

El Marciano solo tomo un largo suspiro y se centró solo en la agente.

-Nos llegó una misión desde arriba, ahora mismo esta base es una de las más seguras de la región, por lo que se tomó la decisión de trasladar una serie de armas de alto riesgo a este lugar, unas para su resguardo y otras para incorporarlas a nuestro arsenal…esa última unidad traía una de las armas más especiales…-

La agente pudo notar claramente la contrariedad en el rostro del marciano cuando se le dificultaba el seguir su explicación.

-No será…no será que esa arma está hecha de kriptonita…- No pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase, sintió como si la sangre abandonara su cuerpo.

El marciano callo un momento, sintiendo esa poco frecuente sensación de no saber que decir.

-Si-

La agente tomo una inhalación aún más profunda peinando hacia atrás sus cabellos con sus manos de pura tensión.

-¿Qué no Clark había desaparecido toda la kriptonita que había en la tierra?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto J'onn?- El entrenado autocontrol de la agente comenzaba a emerger conteniendo la furia y reduciendo los gritos a una voz modular.

-Eso es lo que yo también creía hasta que me dieron el informe de esta misión, era una misión secreta dirigida exclusivamente por mí y que tenía la intención de llevar a cabo, pero siendo esta la situación necesito a todo mi equipo para resolverlo-

...

-Alex…- escucho de pronto la agente sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Dirigió su atención al emisor de aquella voz llamándola, el rostro frente a ella la miraba expresión de curiosidad ladeando la cabeza levemente a la izquierda esperaba respuesta.

-Tienes el verde- anuncio la extraterrestre con un tono como si se lo estuviera repitiendo.

-Ah...si- Soltó un tanto desconcertada poniendo en marcha de inmediato el vehículo.

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-Nada especial, solo unos pendientes en la DEO- Respondió lo más normal que pudo para hacer que Kara le quitara importancia.

...

Sentía su corazón agitado casi faltándole el aire, la unidad que la transportaba freno bruscamente a la llegada al lugar y ella salto fuera tan rápido como pudo disponiéndose a observar la escena. Era una calle amplia pero de las zonas con menos circulación de la ciudad, sus entrenados sentidos rápidamente comenzaron a buscar signos de pelea, algún indicio que diera pista de lo sucedido.

-Señora, creo que querrá ver esto- Un agente la saco de su leve trance, la morena solo asintió haciendo un ademan para que la guiara.

Avanzo por la calle algunos metros hasta que el agente se detuvo y se posiciono en cuclillas señalando algo en el suelo, la morena observo inerte un momento, su respiración seguía siendo agitada, su rodillas se doblaron imitando la posición de su compañero y con su mano temblorosa y débil tomo el objeto, lo observo en su mano, como si quisiera no reconocerlo, pero no había más, ese aquel trasmisor, el que ella siempre usaba cuando está de capa roja para comunicarse con ella y sus amigos.

Su vista se separó del objeto para posarla nuevamente en el pavimento, con lentitud los dedos de su otra mano fueron posados en el suelo, al levantar la mano los encontró cubiertos por una capa de un líquido viscoso color rojo.

-Sangre…- Sus pulmones soltaron todo el aire modulando apenas un susurro casi inaudible para cualquier persona, pero para ella fue el grito de pánico más fuerte que allá soltado.

-Seguimos analizando la escena señora, no nos detendremos hasta recuperarla- Soltó el agente una vez erguido, con tono que denotaba su preparación militar, pero no dejaba de sonar en forma de confort.

-Sí, lo se…dile a Winn que necesito las grabaciones de las cámaras de esta zona ya- Pidió la agente con voz lo suficientemente audible para que el agente entendiera la orden, pero era inevitable separar de su cuerpo la consternación y el miedo ante lo sucedido.

El agente asintió y se alejó atendiendo la orden mientras la morena solo abrió nuevamente su mano para encontrar una vez más en su palma el objeto perdido y pensar en quien lo perdió.

...

Volvió en sí, pestaño un par de veces para enfocar su realidad, el microscopio frente a ella le recordó que se encontraba en su laboratorio aportando algunos detalles a una investigación menor en curso que llevaba algún equipo de la DEO, al ser ella una autoridad en su campo nunca faltaba los jóvenes colegas que se acercaban a ella para pedirle echara un vistazo a su trabajo, incluso en alguna que otra ocasión llegaron a pasar por su puerta colegas con muchos más años de experiencia que con humildad pedían su opinión.

Unas vibraciones en su mesa de trabajo llevaron su atención a su celular, al tomarlo entre sus manos observo dos llamadas perdidas de cierta rubia, su mente se perdió en su fuero interno, en otro cualquier momento le contestaría sin dudar, pero ahora…sabía que no se trataba de alguna emergencia porque ese no era el canal con el que detonaban la alarma, ese era su celular personal, con el cual llevaba su vida fuera de la DEO, pero ahora no podía poner su mente en esa vida, no quiera…no ese día.

Dejo el celular en la mesa, acerco nuevamente su microscopio y siguió con su trabajo, por ahora trataba de no pensar en nada más.

...

-Winn…- Llamo la agente al informático, su tono autoritario estaba siendo eclipsado por uno de angustia.

-Alex, que bueno que estas aquí, pude ubicar cuatro cámaras instaladas en esa zona, tres dejaron de funcionar hace meses, afortunadamente la única que funcionaba capto justo lo que necesitamos- Explico el informático con su usual hablar apresurado, solo que en este caso era más evidente por la tensión vivida.

-Perfecto Winn, necesito que me ayudes en algo más…-

-Lo que sea Alex, sabes que cuando se trata de Kara…- El informático sabía que en este momento haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amiga.

-Lo se…- Intento darle una sonrisa comprensiva posando una mano en el hombro del informático.- Hace algún tiempo le pedí a Kara llevar un transmisor escondido en su traje…eso fue cuando ella comenzaba con su travesía de heroína y a decir verdad no sé si aún lo seguirá llevando-

-De acuerdo, si es de la DEO es posible que pueda encontrarlo-Asintió el informático con gesto serio y decidido, dispuesto al trabajo.

-Toma- La agente le entrego un papel doblado.- Es la dirección IP del dispositivo, si lo lleva es posible que te facilite la búsqueda-

-Sí, lo hará!...gracias Alex, en este momento me pondré en ello- Y salió corriendo con algo de emoción, era una gran oportunidad de poder dar con el paradero de Supergirl y la responsabilidad de ello estaba sobre sus hombros, Alex sabía que intentaría de todo, así eran los amigos de Kara, eran como una gran familia que darían todo para ayudarse los unos a otros.

Fue entonces que la agente desvió la mirada de donde había visto desaparecer al informático hacia las grandes pantallas de la sala de operaciones de la DEO, se acercó a la consola y oprimió un botón que comenzó a reproducir las grabaciones de la cuarta cámara.

La iluminación en la imagen indicaba que era al atardecer, y lo confirmaba los números en la esquina derecha de la pantalla que daban las 5:58 PM, ¿Cómo era posible?, el equipo de la DEO le había informado de su desaparición tres horas después…TRES HORAS!.

El video sigue con Supergirl aterrizando en la escena, la posición de su cuerpo indicaba tensión y defensa, mirando de un lado a otro como esperado algo, esperando alguien. Una camioneta negra entra en la escena, pronto cinco sujetos bajan, cuatro de ellos encapuchados y vestidos de negro portando armas largas de fuego que inmediatamente apuntan contra la superheroina, el quinto sujeto se abrió paso de entre sus compañeros, este igual portaba vestimenta negra pero a diferencia iba descubierto del rostro, con pasos cortos y metódicos se acercó a la heroína frente a él, Supergirl mirando el panorama se relajó un poco, sabía que unas balas procedentes de armas de fuego no iban hacerle ningún daño, sin embargo en ningún momento dejo su postura cautelosa, por un momento la agente se sintió orgullosa con el proceder defensivo y desconfiado de la heroína, "aprendió bien" se dijo a si misma.

El aparente líder de aquel grupo se acercó hasta quedar a casi un metro de Kara y de un movimiento de su cinturón desenfundo una imponente daga, y ahí fue donde sin saber contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se desorbitaron al observar que el filo de esa arma desprendía un aterrador destello verde, cuando Kara reacciono ya el efecto de esa arma verde le había arrebatado el equilibrio postrándola de rodillas en el asfalto, dos de los otros encapuchados se apresuraron a sujetarla por los brazos dejándola completamente vulnerable ante aquel hombre, el líder termino de cerrar la distancia, sus labios se movían, palabras salían de la boca de aquel hijo de puta dirigidas hacia Kara, lamentablemente la cámara por supuesto no pudo grabar aquello.

Dos movimientos, en dos movimientos dejaron a Kara tendida en el suelo, la pierna de aquel sujeto impacto fuertemente en el abdomen de la heroína quien no alcanzo a reaccionar al dolor porque el segundo impacto del mango de la daga en un costado de su rostro la dejo noqueada en el suelo. Los puños de la agente temblaban apoyados en el teclado de la consola, el fuego de la rabia la consumía mientras terminaba de ver como dos de aquellos sujetos recogían a Kara del suelo y la subían en la camioneta para después arrancar y desaparecer de la vista de la cámara.

La pantalla se fue a negros, sus manos se mantenían apoyadas en la consola aguantando la tensión de su ira, unos oscuros deseos primitivos necesitaban ser desahogados, podía aguantar lo que sea, incluso que le hicieran daño a ella misma, ¿pero a Kara?, en su cabeza era inconcebible la idea de ver a alguien hiriéndola, haciéndole daño, no, nunca a ella. Sus manos se mantenían en puño sintiéndose capaz de destruir todo el inmueble de la habitación si no se calmaba, se obligó a tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, con la entrada de oxígeno a su cuerpo llegaron unos gramos de cordura y sosiego, no, no había tiempo para perder la cabeza, no había tiempo de dejarse llevar por su lado humano y vulnerable, ella era una agente entrenada, se le había instalado la capacidad de dejar de lado casi cualquier reacción endeble y sentimental, lo que siempre terminaba perjudicando las misiones, no…tenía que mantenerse de pie pensando como la agente capacitada que era, esa parte de sí era la única que podía ayudar a Kara.

El tiempo, nuevamente el tiempo era el verdadero protagonista de cada momento, sentía como si cada segundo se impactara de lleno contra ella, miro una vez más aquel reloj de la pantalla que indicaba que en una hora comenzaría a correr un día nuevo, doce horas desde la última vez que atreves del celular escucho su voz y cinco horas desde que alguien supo de ella, la espera de que alguien le diera noticias de alguna pista en la cual direccionar su búsqueda era el infierno en vida.

-¿Hay algo?- inmediatamente cuestiono la agente al marciano antes siquiera que este pusiera un pie en la habitación.

-Seguimos buscando, pero por el momento realmente estamos en manos de señor Schott- Soltó con un suspiro el marciano, le pesaba demasiado la situación.

-Tengo algo!- entro gritando el informático, inmediatamente se postro delante de la consola principal y con unos rápidos movimientos de dedos.- Nos hicimos del control de un satélite que en este momento está corriendo ubicando la localización del transmisor que Alex le dio a Kara, no fue fácil y tardará un poco porque la señal que emite es muy discontinua y tenue, debe ser por alguna estructura del lugar donde deben tener a Kara, por lo pronto pude adelantarme y ayudar cercando un radio de 50 kilómetros a la redonda de a la transferencia de voz que tenemos a este momento-

Los agentes solo observaban en las pantallas como se desplegaban las coordenadas y los satélites daban con las imágenes de la localización.

-Que transferencia de voz?- Pregunto el marciano concentrado en la situación.

-Fue un poco complicado, pero pude activar el trasmisor de Alex, y en este momento captamos el sonido donde esta Kara-Respondió el informático, la premura y angustia de la situación hizo que olvidara cualquier gesto de vanagloria que en cualquier otro momento hubiera tenido.

-Enruta esa frecuencia a mi celular y mándame los avances de su localización, J'onn…prepárame el primer equipo de asalto, salgo en 5 minutos- Indico la agente dando vuelta con paso firme.

-Están preparados hace horas, pero Alex deberías dejar…- El marciano no era bueno disuadiendo a las personas, pero siempre supo cómo hablar con Alex, eran muy similares en muchos aspectos, de naturaleza fuerte y tenaz, por ello la conocía bien y sabía que nada de lo que dijera la haría siquiera dudar en ponerse en marcha, no cuando la misión estaba implicada una super heroina que muy frecuentemente hacia a la agente perder la concentración, para cualquier humano aquella conducta podría pasar desapercibida, pero no para un telepata.

-No J'onn, yo lo hare- Finalizo la agente con voz firme.

Continuo su salida, tenía poco tiempo para prepararse y nuevamente, no había tiempo que perder.

Dolía, ese momento en que la oscuridad se abre paso dejando a la consciencia darte la agria bienvenida al mundo consciente con punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y en un costado del abdomen, aunado a eso se sentía inusualmente débil, tal vez como jamás se había sentido, al enfocar su vista pudo observar cómo era presa colgada con cadenas y grilletes de las muñecas y sujetada por los tobillos, fijando su vista noto que los grilletes tenían incrustado pequeñas piedras verdes, las suficientes para mantenerla débil y adolorida por el maltrato recibido con anterioridad.

-Para ser una de las especies alienígenas más fuertes pisando este mundo, tardas mucho en despertar de un simple golpe- Retumbo por toda la habitación la gravedad de esa voz, una sombra oscura detrás de ella paso por su lado para ubicarse en frente, enfrentándose a su víctima.

-Dime, ¿qué se siente que un simple humano, una raza inferior a ti te haya derrotado?- Cuestionó con tono irónico aquel hombre, sin embargo había una expresión en sus ojos, una mirada que a pesar del cambio de tono en su voz de burla a ironía, ese mirar centrado en la heroína nunca cambio, y que dentro de Kara le comenzaba a provocar escalofríos, su instinto desde que despertó le indico que estaba en problemas, pero problemas serios, esta vez no la tendría nada fácil.

-Nunca he pensado que los humanos son inferiores- Respondió Kara contratacando, las palabras de aquel hombre la habían ofendido y fastidiado dejando un poco de lado el miedo ante aquel hombre y la situación.

 _-Demonios, ¿porque Winn tarda tanto?- Reprochó la agente sentada de copiloto en una de las camionetas de la DEO, habían pasado los 5 minutos y junto con un escuadrón de 20 agentes se dirigían a la zona designada por el informático, aún no tenían la ubicación específica y estaba a la espera de que el informático terminara de brindarle lo que le había pedido._

 _Pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar el tono de llamada, sin saber más contesto y puso alta voz…_

-Tú y el otro kriptoniano se ponen sobre nosotros ondeando sus ridículas capas haciendo valer su justicia como les place y creen que nos hacen un favor, después se vanaglorian como dioses entre mortales ante las adoraciones de aquellos imbéciles e ingenuos que creen en sus buenas intenciones…personas como yo sabemos que no es así- La heroína casi podía jurar que estaba escuchando los lloriqueos de un fanático decepcionado por su ídolo porque no quiso tomarse la foto, pero solo se necesitaba observar aquella alta oscura figura fornida y esa mirada fija con ojos depredador para saber que aquel hombre debía ser temido.

-Eso no es así, tengo personas a las cuales amo…-

-¿Como la agente Alexandra Danvers?, o tus amigos Winn Scott y James Olsen?...o el otro kriptoniano que esconde su identidad con la fachada de reportero, Clark Kent?, Si, Kara Danvers, lo sé todo de ti, se incluso la relación romántica que llevas con tu propia hermana desde hace años- Respondió aquel hombre con una leve sonrisa diabólica, acto que provoco un verdadero escalofrió erizándole el vello de la heroína, la había investigado y vigilado, ese hombre conocía demasiado sobre ella.

La respiración de ambas se detuvieron por un segundo, la superheroina observando descolocada la figura oscura frente a ella y la agente completamente desconcertada escuchando todo a través del altavoz del celular sin importar que los otros pasajeros en el vehículo pudieran escuchar, ellas aún no habían dado a conocer su relación de manera oficial, la razón era por la vida secreta y llena de riesgos que llevaban ambas, sin embargo no andaban escondiéndose como colegialas para estar juntas, y particularmente la agente sabía que los chismes y cotilleos corren más rápido que el fuego en la pólvora, y que en su momento el leve cambio de comportamiento y complicidad entre ellas dos en público iba a ser descubierto por alguien y servir para alimentar por un rato las charlas en susurros de la oficina, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando aquella declaración no inmuto a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-¿Que vas hacer conmigo?- Cuestiono la superheroina, su respiración era fuerte debido al fastidio de saberse expuesta su vida privada desencadenándole una corriente de valor recorriéndole su cuerpo.

-Amo a mi planeta y a mi país, soy lo que otros definirían como un patriota… y por ello es que tengo el deber de librarnos de ti…voy a matarte Supergirl, a ti y luego a cada alienígena que tenga un pie este planeta, ¿quieres saber cómo lo voy hacer?-

La mano de aquel hombre se dirigió a su cintura tomando el mango de un arma que reposaba dentro de una funda, la apretó con su mano y con lentitud la fue desenfundando, la agente juraría haber escuchado el sonido del acero afilado chillando contra la piel de la funda, y su memoria atrajo rápidamente el recuerdo del video visto hace un par de horas _, la daga con kriptonita_ pensó.

-Te estarás preguntando, como conseguí esto, ¿verdad?, bueno…no fue sencillo, los rumores indicaban que un general de la rusa soviética poseía una arma rara, un arma que la imaginación del hombre común no podría fabricar, hubo un hombre que llego conocer a ese general y pudo conocer esa daga, al preguntarle por su procedencia le contó que la había encontrado en una expedición en los mares de China, la historia cuenta que un hechicero de nacimiento Chino, pero de linaje mestizo forjó con su propia sangre y magia un arma única con el propicito de ponerla a las órdenes del emperador de aquel tiempo y poner fin a la guerra que llevaba tantos años azotando su pueblo, el hechicero sirvió bien al emperador venciendo a cuantos enemigos se atravesaran en su camino, la cantidad de soldados y guerreros caídos por el poder del hechicero jamás pudo ser siquiera estimada, en cada combate los poderes del hechicero y la daga crecían y los rumores decían que aquello disgustaba al emperador, comenzó a temer ver a otro hombre con más poder que el suyo, por lo que lo mando llamar a su presencia, dicen que una vez frente al hechicero el emperador le encomendó, por lealtad a su país y a su gobernante acabar con su vida y entregarle la daga a su soberano, el hechicero indignado por la traición hacia su lealtad se llenó de rabia, pero era demasiado tarde, el emperador le había tendido una trampa dejándolo a la merced de sus más finos arqueros que pronto dejaron en el suelo en sangrentado al hechicero- Tomo un pausa para observar un momento la reliquia en su mano.

-Después de eso estuvo perdida por muchos siglos, hasta que el general soviético la encontró, pero después de ahí la historia no es muy clara, las noticias rusas informaron del asesinato de ese general exiliado hace diez años en Ucrania, y ahí fue cuando volvió a desaparecer la daga, hasta este día-

La habitación se llenó de silencio, Supergirl aún estaba tratando se comprender toda la información revelada por aquel hombre, su cuerpo ya no funcionaba bien, aquella kriptonita en la daga está lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su impacto, la estaba debilitando más. Aquel hombre advirtió esto y la acercó un poco acariciando la hoja filosa de aquella arma con sus dedos a unos centímetros de la heroína.

-Supongo que ahora preguntaras por el filo verde, pues bien, mis observaciones e investigaciones durante los combates del kriptoniano de metrópolis pude descubrir que los de tu raza tienen dos grandes debilidades; la magia y la kriptonita, esas dos vulnerabilidades no solo los hace tan mortales como un humano, si no que el simple aproximamiento puede llegar a ser letal- Explico aquel hombre acercando la daga al cuello de Kara, al ser kriptonita pura y en más cantidad su efecto no fue solo debilitante, su cuerpo comenzó a resentir el dolor y no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara aquel jadeo agonizante.

 _La agente sudaba frio, se mantuvo escuchando atenta a todo, pero eso último la hizo sentir como el miedo subía por su columna en escalofríos, la mano que sostenía el móvil comenzaba a temblar._

 _-Ya estamos en la zona delimitada-Informo el piloto a su lado._

 _-WINN, POR UN INFIERNO DATE PRISA!- Mando la agente al informático a través del comunicador del vehículo._

 _-Lo tengo!...si mantienen la velocidad están a una distancia de 5 minutos, ya les envié la posición por el GPS-_

 _-Bien Winn, mantente atento- La agente termino la transmisión y abrió las coordenadas- Acelera Ronald, tenemos que llegar ya- El agente no lo pensó dos veces y acelero la unidad._

 _-Kara, ya vamos para allá, ya casi…-_

-No me has dicho quién eres-hablo la heroína forzando su voz a salir, la debilidad estaba comenzando a ganarle.

-No tiene mucho sentido que le de esa información a alguien que va a morir, ni tampoco creo en la honorabilidad entre extraterrestres y humanos…pero aun así te lo diré, mi nombre es Wilson, y espero pienses solo en eso ahora que estas a punto de morir-

-Wilson, no hagas esto- Soltó la heroína apenas pudiendo levantar el rostro para mirar a los ojos al que la amenazaba con ser su verdugo.

Una mano tomo fuertemente el cabello de la heroína obligándola a mantener su vista en los ojos de aquel hombre.

-Mírame…mírame y piensa en mi nombre, kriptoniana-

Su mano tomo del mango la daga, la llevo hacia atrás para tomar fuerza y la incrusto entre el pecho y el hombro del cuerpo de la heroína, provocando un leve grito de verdadera agonía de aquellos labios.

-Kara, Kara!- Sabia que no podía escucharla, pero la agente si pudo escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, y ese grito de dolor.

-Agente Danvers, estamos afuera del punto de localización-

La agente salto fuera de la unidad y tomo su arma.

-Siete se quedan afuera vigilando, los demás conmigo, entraremos sin miramientos, seguro ya saben de nuestra llegada-.

Y los otros doce agentes y ella entraron inmediatamente, a paso rápido fueron sorprendidos con balas, provocando un agente caído por herida de pierna, los demás lo pusieron inmediatamente a salvo y acabaron con aquel sujeto, pronto los demás enemigos recluidos en aquella base entraron en acción provocando un enfrentamiento armado, los agentes de la DEO lograron abrir una brecha para que su líder pudiera escurrirse y correr hacia el punto de designado en el GPS de su móvil, donde tenían a Kara.

Aquel bunker era grande y los túneles de concreto, ahora comprendía porque al informático le había costado localizar la señal del transmisor de Kara, pero más pronto que tarde llego a una habitación con puerta de acero, no lo pensó dos veces, coloco un pequeño artefacto y se alejó un par de metros para detonar una pequeña bomba abre cerraduras.

No dejo pasar ni un segundo más, de una patada abrió aquella puerta y atravesando el escaso humo producido por el artefacto entro a la habitación, y fue cuando supo que todo su entrenamiento militar no la había preparado lo suficiente para afrontar fríamente lo que sus ojos verían a continuación; Kara, su Kara colgada de manos y pies como un animal en el matadero, desfallecida completamente mientras aquel hijo de perra la tomaba del cabello y continuaba encajando aquella daga en el cuerpo de su superchica.

Su mente la dejo pasmada unos cuantos segundo, que aquel hombre aprovecho yéndose en contra suya desarmándola y tomándola del cuello para azotarla contra la pared, ante su espasmo por el rápido movimiento lo miro un momento a los ojos, eran negros, un color oscuro que dejaban relucir sus perversas intenciones, semejantes a una bestia sedienta de vidas por tomar, pero la agente salió de su trance y no se intimido, con sus manos y una patada bien colocada en la entrepierna de aquella bestia lo hizo aflojar su agarre y otro golpe con objetivo a las costillas lo hizo retroceder, tomo un segundo para recuperar el aliento e irse contra él con toda su furia y fuerza, si ese hombre era una bestia ella pelearía como una también.

-Vaya, así que la agente Danvers vino por su novia-hermana…no puedo culparte, la alienígena tiene un cuerpo que te incita a querer follartela, ¿pero no te da asco saber que es una extraterrestre?-

Aquel hombre era fuerte y tenía un arraigado entrenamiento militar, con fuerza no le ganaría, pero ella poseía también un entrenamiento muy bien aplicado y una agilidad con la que empezaba a contrarrestar la fuerza bruta de aquel hombre, su instinto y la ira se formaban en una mezcla que la hacían ir adelante reclamando a gritos por dentro la vida de aquel bastardo.

-Ustedes deberían estar de nuestra parte, deberían saber que solo queremos lo mejor para la tierra…-

-Matar no es lo mejor para nadie, pero yo te matare a ti-

Una patada en el rostro desbalanceo a su enemigo provocando un renovado sentimiento de aniquilación por parte de aquella bestia, se arrojó casi como un toro por el contra su contrincante y ella nuevamente haciendo gala de su rapidez se movió del camino del impacto, tomándolo del brazo para con todas sus fuerzas aprovechar el impulso del mismo hombre quien no alcanzo a parar haciendo que la cabeza de aquella bestia se impactara de lleno contra el concreto en la pared y cayendo inconsciente en el suelo con una importante brecha sangrante en la frente.

La agente lo miro un momento, camino unos pasos para tomar su arma y apuntando el cañón a la cabeza de aquel hombre, su dedo se balanceo con decisión y deseos sobre el gatillo.

-Agente Danvers, debemos llevarlo a la base para interrogarlo, la información que tenga nos será útil contra ellos- la voz de uno de sus camaradas se escuchó detrás de ella, la hizo pararse un segundo a pensar lo que estaba por hacer.

-Supergirl la necesita a usted, agente-

Fue cuando la tensión de su brazo cedió y bajo el arma volteando a mirar a la víctima aquí, Kara aún se hallaba colgada y con la daga dentro de ella. Sin pensarlo aventó el arma para que la tomara su compañero y se acercó, tras forcejear un momento con las cadenas logro abrirlas gracias a las llaves que su compañero recogió del hombre inconsciente en la habitación. El cuerpo de la heroína se aproximó al suelo cuando soltó el último grillete pero la agente utilizando todas sus fuerzas pudo aguantarla y recostarla suavemente, reposando la cabeza de su superchica en sus piernas. Su atención reparo en la daga y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel arma en toda su longitud había traspasado el cuerpo femenino asomando su punta unos cuantos centímetros por la espalda de su víctima, por lo que sin pensarlo pero siendo lo más cuidadosa posible saco el arma de un tirón, los nervios de la agente comenzaron a quemarla cuando noto que la de Kriptón no reacciono ni movió ningún musculo ante la acción claramente dolorosa.

-Una unidad médica- su voz salió apenas en un susurro, su mano temblaba mientras trataba de taponear firmemente la herida en aquel hombro.

-Ya están aquí- Informo su compañero, en su rostro se veía el estrago emocional que le provocaba el ver tal escena.

Los paramédicos de la DEO llegaron y comenzaron hacer su trabajo, revisaron los signos vitales de la superheroina caída, apenas respiraba y el corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo, la herida fue vendada de improvisto y una mascarilla de respiración puesta para asegurarse el que esos pulmones siguieran recibiendo aire. La agente ayudo en ponerla en la camilla y se mantuvo a su lado mientras era trasladada al helicóptero ambulancia enviado por la DEO.

La vida de Alex Danvers estaba construida en contrastes, por un lado había llegado a conocer la verdadera felicidad llevada de la mano de un amor prohibido, un amor que había alcanzado su auge madurando junto a ella, pero por otro lado había conocido la tristeza, la soledad de vivir tantos años sabiendo a su padre, su mejor amigo, su objeto de admiración, muerto a causa de proteger a su familia. Su crecimiento tampoco fue fácil, tuvo que combatir muchas veces para obtener la excelencia para complacer a su madre y llenar un inmenso hueco en su familia, los zapatos de Jeremiah eran imposibles de llenar, se dio cuenta mucho más tarde.

Su vida como agente le exigió desde un principio cada gota de sudor de su cuerpo, llegando a reclamar en ocasiones como tributo a esa vida llena de acción su propia sangre. Por eso cuando vio a Kara por televisión cargando las toneladas de un avión, y luego la determinación del llamado en sus ojos, supo que un día así llegaría, donde su cordura y su temple fabricado por todos esos años de experiencias en desgracias la pondrían a prueba.

Era extraño, porque lo recordaba absolutamente todo de aquellos días, pero en como si sus ojos no hubieran sido capaces de enfocar nada, todos los recuerdos estaban borrosos. Kara en una camilla, utilizando una bata de hospital que jamás había necesitado por la acelerada velocidad a la que sanaba sus heridas, pero en este caso no, habían pasado casi tres semanas y ella aún se mantenía en ese estado comatoso, en las noches, cuando se quedaba a su lado ponía a su imaginación a trabajar para que sus ojos la vieran de manera en que solo se encontraba dormida, cual sediento en un desierto viendo un oasis.

Pero día tras día la realidad se burlaba de ella al saberse vaticinada por la misma agente, al saber que tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero no había manera de frenarlo, el mundo era así, así era Kara Zor El y así era Alexandra Danvers, la vida era la más cruel de las ironías.

Diario revisaba junto con los médicos el cuerpo de la heroína caída, y el propio corazón de la agente se achicaba al ver que la herida infringida por aquella daga con filo verde no desaparecida, no importaba que las lámparas solares trabajaran día y noche con la misión de restituirle algo de su fuerza vital al cuerpo sobre aquella cama blanca, hasta el momento aquellos ojos tristes y desprovistos de la más cruenta agonía vivida no hallaban mejora alguna en la mujer posada en aquella cama.

Ella esperaba desde que salía el sol hasta que era remplazado por la oscuridad del cielo iluminado por las siempre fieles estrellas, igual de fiel y terca se mantendría al lado de su amada.

...

-Pasan de las 10 de la noche- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar y dulce melodía que le encantaba disfrutar cada mañana.

-¿en serio?...no me di cuenta, estaba tan concentrada que se me paso el día, deja tomo mis cosas y nos vamos- La agente se levantó de la silla para quitarse la bata y tomar sus cosas.

Kara la observo con detenimiento notando la extrañeza de su actuar, su morena en ningún momento había levantado su cara para verla, _huyendo mi mirada_ se escuchó dentro de sus pensamientos _._

La agente solo salió del lugar siendo seguida por la kriptoniana, en algún momento la morena trato de entablar conversación preguntando a su compañera si ya había cenado, pero la rubia casi podía jurar que no había escuchado su respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de la rubia que ambas compartían desde hace ya tiempo se condujeron a la habitación a ponerse cómodas con ropa de dormir, la extraterrestre se adelantó después a la cocina a preparar una rápida cena para ser seguida momentos después por la morena.

Cenaron amenamente, la rubia comenzó con una conversación sobre el día que había tenido en CATCOM, la agente trataba de seguirla respondiendo en ocasiones escuetamente, en algún momento la morena se quedo observando perdida su comida, fue cuando la extraterrestre también se quedó observando detenidamente a la agente, algo rondaba por la mente de la morena y debía ser importante como para ignorarla sin querer y tratar de mantenerlo en secreto de la rubia, la extraterrestre bajo la mirada llevándose un bocado a la boca para seguir comiendo, dentro de su racionamiento la respuesta fue que era mejor darle tiempo, conocía de toda su vida humana a la agente.

Se fueron a la habitación inmediatamente después de terminar la cena, ambas tomaron posición de su lugar en la cama, Alex acostada boca arriba y Kara arrimada un poco mas a ella posando una mano sobre el estomago de la agente, Alex solo sonrió acariciando lentamente con una mano el brazo sobre ella, al poco rato solo el leve sonido de la ciudad junto con dos profundas y acompasadas respiraciones se mezclaban en una armoniosa composición.

Algo la despertó, batallo para abrir los ojos y espantar el sueño, levanto su vista para ver la ventana, detrás del vidrio en una peña rendija de la cortina se alcanzaba apreciar el oscuro cielo estrellado, extrañada de su despertar aun siendo de noche la rubia giro su cuerpo para toparse con que estaba sola, sentándose en la cama sus pensamientos la hicieron preguntarse por un momento donde estaba su morena y si su ausencia se debía al asunto que la atormentaba recientemente a la agente, un instante de debate interno librado, se levantó de la cama por la resolución de ir a ver si su morena necesitaba de ella, porque sabia que haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, por saberla bien.

Entro a la sala y la encontró sentada en el sillón perdida en el gran ventanal el cielo nocturno, como si este fuera un hipnotista. La rubia se acerco lentamente pero haciendo sonar sus pasos para anunciar a la agente su presencia.

-Alex…-

La morena ante el llamado volteo y encontró una suave mirada celeste con un leve entrecejo fruncido reflejando la preocupación de la rubia. La extraterrestre reacciono avanzando hasta el sillón y acomodándose, en un movimiento que regreso a la realidad a la agente, pues la extraterrestre recostó su espalda en su pecho y tomo sus manos entre las suyas para abrazarse con ellas, la agente solo atino a soltar una leve sonrisa al recordar que su pareja era así, de naturaleza cálida. Se quedaron un instante más disfrutando del silencio de la noche.

-Por favor…dímelo- De pronto una petición, viniendo de su superchica era difícil ignorarla.

-¿El qué?- Trato de evadir la agente, pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho.

-Tú sabes…lo que te ha estado inquietando- Siguió la kriptoniana.

-No es nada-

-Por favor…-

La morena suspiro, la había descubierto y si no se lo decía solo iba a mortificar más a su superheroina. Una de sus manos soltó las de Kara y la dirigió al hombro de Kara, hizo a un lado el tirante del pijama y un cuidadoso dedo comenzó a ir y venir delineado lentamente aquella delgada cicatriz.

-Fue hoy…-Libero sus labios en un susurro, no pudo decir más, no era necesario, ya lo había dicho todo.

La heroína observo como ese dedo se paseaba delicadamente por aquella marca en su piel y de pronto lo comprendió.

-…hace un año- Le respondió la heroína con el mismo susurro recordando todo lo sucedido.

-Sí, y este es recordatorio de aquel día…- Unos ojos cafés tristes acariciaban aquella cicatriz junto con sus manos, en su memoria se proyectaba cada fragmento agónico vivido.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de las mujeres con cicatrices?-Soltó la rubia sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitaba quitarle densidad a su agente.

-Si así fuera me odiaría…no es eso…-Ante el comentario inesperado la agente respondió con una leve sonrisa, pero no hizo retroceder su congoja.

-Alex…- llamo la heroína desde su regazo y con ambas manos tomo cuidadosamente el rostro de la agente haciéndola encontrarse con su mirada, nuevamente unos ojos azabache y celestes se fusionaron al encuentro.- Estoy aquí…-

-Lo se…es solo que no puedo olvidar como casi te perdí ese día, no eres inmortal Kara- La agente se resistió por un segundo, sin embargo fue vendida, sus miradas tenían vida propia y se atraían sin importar más.

-Nadie lo es…es lo que tiene el ser humano-Siguió la kriptoniana con sus ojos centrados en los de la agente, manteniendo esa conexión.

-El ser humano no puede vivir una vida solo- Al decirlo la agente sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al admitir esa posibilidad y su debilidad.

-Te prometo que tu jamás lo estarás…no dejare nunca que este sola-

La agente escucho atenta e hipnotizada, era embelesador aquella expresión determinada endulzada con ese tono cálido, no había manera en que cualquier persona del mundo no creyera en sus palabras, a veces se sentía una víctima en manos de un titiritero, y si fuera así, este era el castigo más bello de todos.

Tomo ambas manos de su Kara entre las suyas y dejo un profundo beso entre ellas.

-Y yo prometo luchare cada día de mi vida para que jamás rompas esa promesa-

La heroína le regalo una amplia sonrisa contagiando a la agente.

-Entonces ambas estamos atadas a la vida de otra- Soltó la extraterrestre con un leve de gracia, aceptando este juramento, uno que estaba dispuesta a defender cada día.

-Si…y me parece perfecto- Soltó la agente entrelazando sus dedos con las manos de la rubia y separando sus brazos para acercar su rostro y sellar con los suyos los labios de su superheroina.

Al final ella lo sabía, este solo era un momento y no había manera de poder predecir lo que el mañana dejara caer sobre sus vidas, así como de alguna manera tampoco pudieron evitar lo que el destino y el presente había hecho con ellas, una agente de una organización gubernamental la cual exponía su vida a diario en favor de todo aquel que pisase la tierra, y una heroína con superpoderes con la misión de proteger y brindar esperanza a todos, dos mujeres que habían compartido infancia, que debían ser hermanas, pero el tiempo había forjado algo mas allá, algo con lo que ninguna de las dos había podido luchar y terminaron vencidas. La vida humana es presa de sus mismos temores, no había salida, ese atributo es el que nos da a cada uno el rasgo sagrado de humanidad, sin embargo ahora tenían una promesa, unas inmortales palabras ofrendadas la una a la otra, eso es todo lo que tenía, y era lo único que quería, solo a ella mientras la vida y el destino lo dispusiera así.

End

Cualquier comentario, tomatazo o mentada de madr...es bien recibida, recuerden una cosa, nunca están solos, se tienen a sí mismo, ustedes mismo son más que suficiente n,n.


End file.
